


Haunted Love

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gay, Ghosts, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, schuylkill river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day fourteen: GhostsAlexander came back from the river alive. Or did he? He's a ghost who joins the living under the guise he too is living.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Altercember [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 15





	Haunted Love

Water rushed by Alexander. How had trying to get rid of flour bags become a near death experience? He closes his eyes, water rushing in his lungs.

It reminds him of the hurricane.

He resurfaces later, floating above water's surface. He dove under, somehow breathing the water with no problem. He found... him. His body, dead at the bottom of the river. Stunned, he got out of the river, floating into the air.

After figuring out he was a ghost, or spirit if you will, he went back. He could be seen and touched but unable to die, which is fine. He could fly and turn invisible.

* * *

"Alexander!" John yelled, hugging the soaking man. "You're alive!"

Alex nods. "Of course I am. Did you think not, my dearest Laurens?" He said the last part a whisper; something to comfort John.

He isn't alive.

* * *

Fighting the redcoats in Yorktown was reckless. Alexander fought, bullets fazing through his body as if he wasn't there. No one noticed, caught up in the fight. A write flag is waved, Alex pretends to try and make peace. He feels something wrong.

* * *

Laurens is dead. Unlike Hamilton, who's corpse is nowhere to be seen and under a river, Laurens died with everyone watching. Laurens can't come back as if he's alive.

Hamilton shook with tears. He turned to see Eliza and Laurens behind her. As a ghost, he can see Laurens.

"I-" He left the room. "I have so much work to do." He entered his room, Laurens fazing through the door.

"You're a ghost?" John asked. Hamilton turned around, floating.

"Ever since Schuylkill river." He admitted, hugging John. Tears tracked down his face. "I'm sorry, my dearest."

John put his chin atop of Hamilton's head. "It's alright."

* * *

Hamilton writes. He writes like there's no tomorrow. He takes John's advice and writes that too. He writes 51; for both him and Laurens.

He kisses Laurens.

They're dead, what does it matter? What, are they going to kill him?

Hah.

* * *

Alexander ignores Maria's advances. After all, Laurens is right there. Instead, he writes laws against abuse and such.

Maria's husband is in prison.

* * *

Alex is caught by George Washington. He and Laurens is in his office, floating around. 

"Well, my dearest Laurens, if we do it gradually there is less chance of war." Alex says, reviewing the book. "Though, Jefferson makes it harder."

"Just duel him!" Laurens groaned.

"Washington won't allow me." Hamilton says. "Besides, we don't need him a ghost too."

The door opens and glass shattering is heard. Alex and John turns to see Washington standing there. "Alexander, John."

"Your excellency!" Hamilton touched the ground, Laurens turning invisible. "You- I-"

"What was that, son?" The door closed.

Hamilton's eyes darted around. "Uh- what was what?"

"Alexander." Washington crossed his arms.

Hamilton looks down ashamed. "I'm a ghost. My body is in the Schuylkill river."

George's breath hitched. "No."

"I'm sorry, sir. I just couldn't leave until the war was won and a country made. And then John wants to end slavery which I do too!" Alexander rambled.

"It's alright." He's pulled into a hug.

* * *

"I propose we can help France in secret." Hamilton says.

* * *

"So," Laurens sat next to him, a quill in hand. Parchment piled ontop of the desk. "If we did this.."

Alex and John wrote together.

* * *

"Herc, Laf!" Alex yelled, hugging the two.

"Mon ami!" Laf hugged him.

"Hamilton!" It was a group hug.

Laurens enterred the room, fazing through the door. "Lexi, where's the parchment-?"

"Is that..."

"Laurens, I swear to god! No one else is supposed to know, especially after Washington!" Alexander groaned, leaving the hug.

"John?" Hercules asked.

Alex groans. "We're ghosts. I died in the Schuykill river and John, well, you know."

Hugs.

* * *

"Guys, come on! Can't you do it somewhere else, or better yet, invisible?" Hercules groans, leaving Alexander's room.

Lafeyette chuckled from the livingroom. "They're dead, let the dead rest in peace."

Alexander couldn't for around, instead a moan leaving his mouth. The door shut, Hercules a little green. Lafeyette laughed at his friend.


End file.
